


【All冬】红色殿堂

by mocha000



Category: all冬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha000/pseuds/mocha000
Summary: 一场关于冬日战士的轮奸





	【All冬】红色殿堂

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点存在但不限于ntr，blowjob，强迫性行为

比当年在火车上没有拉住巴基的手更后悔的时刻便是如今，斯蒂夫看着面前的人群，拼命挣动着拷住他的振金手铐，目眦欲裂。

冬兵浑身赤裸，半蹲半跪着，他整条腿的肌肉绷紧了，线条流畅，却在不停地颤抖。

他维持这个姿势太久了，而他的支点全部来自他屁股里的那根阴茎，他才刚刚出完任务，这个任务带来了想将他拯救出去的斯蒂夫。

他和九头蛇的人将斯蒂夫打败，制服，用斯蒂夫不可能挣脱的振金手铐将他锁起来。再这之后便是每次任务结束都会上演的戏码，他们会操他，单个人或是一起，他们总能找到理由，而将他做成性爱机器来使用也不需要理由。

 

完成任务造成了巨大的体力消耗，冬兵头脑昏沉，身体也发重，他饥肠辘辘，胃在绞痛，他想找个椅子坐下，去缓解这份疲劳。

而他如今也能坐下去，不过是屁股里插着一根阴茎的坐下去。

命令在束缚着他，还有身上的锁链，他的脑袋里乱作一团，此刻他的脸也乱作一团，两根阴茎戳在他的脸上，滑腻的液体将他的脸弄的一片狼藉。

“张嘴。”

他听到面前的人在喊，带着粗鄙的难以掩饰的笑意，他直愣愣的张开了唇，本来蹭在脸上的阴茎蓦的侧着捅了进来。

“草，这婊子的嘴干起来真爽。”他的脸上鼓起一个弧度，那人兴致高昂的给了他一巴掌，扭头看着没有停下挣动的斯蒂夫喊道：“你之前也是这么草他的么？”

斯蒂夫想说话，但他喉咙烧灼，一句话都讲不出来，只发出了一些不可名状的嘶吼，像是野兽。

 

冬兵微弱地皱了皱眉头，那个人很吵，让他的头很痛。他像玻璃珠似没有光彩的眼珠转了转，瞥向史蒂夫的眼神该死的痛苦和无辜。

这目光落到斯蒂夫的身上，让斯蒂夫连嘶吼也发不出了，他的力气流尽，胸口里像燃了一团火，将五脏六腑都烧的生疼。

他总是无能为力的那个人。

 

说话的那人抓着冬兵的头发前后晃动，将阴茎又深又狠的捅了进去，冬兵发出了一声声微弱的干呕，却一直没有丝毫挣扎，他配合着将阴茎吞的更深，更费力的张开自己的喉咙口，让在他身前的人能够得到满足。

这是他的任务。

 

那人突然紧紧的摁住了冬兵的脑袋，将他的整张脸都摁在了他的裤裆上，冬兵苍白的脸涨的通红，那个人的精液在一股一股的射进他的嘴里，但那太多了，他根本来不及咽下去，过多的精液堵塞在嘴里，逆流进了鼻腔，一时间呼吸被堵塞了起来。

冬兵低着头不住的呛咳，精液从他的鼻孔流出，从他的嘴角向下淌，将他本就乱糟糟的脸更弄得白腻一片，他还没有将气喘匀，便又被抓着头发塞进了一根新的粗壮的阴茎。

 

“巴基……”斯蒂夫小声喃喃着，像是怕吓到谁，又像怕吓到自己。

“怎么了美国队长？”操着冬兵屁股的人笑嘻嘻地问他：“你也想来试试吗？”

“你早就草过他了吧？”

“怎么样，他有没有现在这么骚？”

更多的下流话语，全都钻进斯蒂夫的脑袋里，让本就胀痛的脑袋变得更加嗡嗡作响。

 

冬兵还在被奸淫着，这些人甚至越来越疯狂，他们开始把他摆成了跪趴的姿势，将他的屁股完整的展现给斯蒂夫，白嫩的屁股此时红肿一片，上面布满了掌印和划痕，粗壮的阴茎将穴口撑开，连周围的褶皱都平整起来，而骑在他身上的人在大力的抽动着，带出来一股又一股之前的人射进去的精液。

“来让我们正直的美国队长好好看看这个婊子。”那人抽出阴茎，双手掰开冬兵的屁股，将他红肿的穴口暴露在斯蒂夫的眼前，那里已经合不拢了，成了一个圆洞，斯蒂夫能看到冬兵的肠肉在随着呼吸蠕动，而白色的精液随着这个动作又流了下来。

 

“很美吧！”掰开屁股的人还在大声叫嚣着，脸上带着洋洋得意，像是在展示一件他创造出来的满意作品，而他也确实是这作品的缔造者。

 

“你们……”斯蒂夫咬着牙齿，从牙缝间挤出这个单词，他再次挣动起来，用着比每一次更凶狠的力气。

 

“你们看他！”人们哄笑着，看着斯蒂夫徒劳无功的挣扎，就如同在逗弄被拔去利齿的猛兽，他们从这样的行为里得到了令人膨胀的满足，仿佛这猛兽由他们征服，也能够受他们支配。

 

振金手铐固然是坚不可摧的，但人的身体是可以折断的，斯蒂夫将手用力的向外拖拽，他的手被挤压变形，手铐边缘将皮肉刮掉，血涌出来，流了满衣袖，将蓝色潜行服染成，他已经感受不到痛了，他只想杀了这帮人，即便用失去两只手的代价。

 

当他成功将手拖拽出的时候，对面瞬间安静了，他们又重新回到恐惧之中，他们开始慌乱的逃窜，而这自然是没用的，即便失去双手，斯蒂夫杀死他们也像捏死蚂蚁一样容易。

 

冬兵依旧维持着刚才被轮奸时候的姿势，他看着满地尸体，表情困惑。斯蒂夫走到他的面前，蹲下身子。

冬兵习惯性的向前凑去，张开了嘴巴。

 

“巴基……”斯蒂夫颤抖着，抬起已经扭曲变形的手，将他脸上的精液抹掉，却将满手的血都抹在了他的脸上。

冬兵合上了嘴，伸出舌头缓慢的舔着流在嘴唇上的鲜血，他还是那副神情，仿佛一切与他无关。

斯蒂夫笨拙的抬起双臂将他搂住，缓慢的珍重的吻上他的嘴唇，在这满地尸体旁，却仿佛在婚礼殿堂里。

 


End file.
